


Younger Years

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is the older brother, and from when Luffy was a baby he's always protected him from scary things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Years

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.
> 
> This is in honor of my friend's new first born child Kiley born July 6th 2007. Happy birthday little one and welcome to the world.

_Four year old Ace awoke to the sounds of the pounding rain and thunder outside his window and the sounds of his one year old brother crying in the next room across from his. Pulling his blanket off he walked to the room across from his, he could hear his grandfather snoring in the room down the hall as he did. He opened the door to the small nursery that was painted light blue and had baby toys strewn about, a small rocking chair sat near the single window in the room. In the corner was a wooden basinet with blue and white baby blankets flowing out of it. From it tiny cries from the tiny being inside._

_Ace walked over to the basinet and peeked in. A baby boy with black hair lay in a nest of blankets and stuffed animals, his usually bright brown eyes now squeezed tight and streaming tears as he wailed on. Failing his tiny fists and kicking his small feet that were covered by blankets. "Hey bro what's wrong?" Ace asked and immediately the baby quieted and turned his head to look over at his brother, bringing his small fist to his mouth. Ace brought a hand to gently drift over his brother's hair, barley grazing it. Baby Luffy at the same time lifted his other chubby hand to grab his brother's thumb_

_"Oh, you just wanted someone to play with huh?" The little one always did seem to get lonely when left alone, whenever Luffy woke up alone he would start crying until someone picked him up or talked to him. Ace laughed as Luffy, who was now smiling and giggling as he brought his other hand from his mouth to help in aiding his other one keep a grip on Ace's hand. But the thunder could also have added to this tonight as well. Ace picked up Luffy along with the blue blanket he was wrapped in, allowing the baby to lay its head on his shoulder, and walked over to the rocking chair, the thunder now beginning to stop and now only rain was falling. Ace sat down on the wooden rocking chair that had a thick white cushion on it._

_As he did so his brother made small cooing noises; snuggling into his brother's neck, and playing with his brother's neck length black hair with his small fingers. His eyes wandering curiously to the window; lighting from the storm flashing through the window creating shadows on the walls. Ace laid Luffy to rest in his lap while being held in his arms. Luffy buried his face into his brother's stomach before resurfacing to look at his brother with big brown eyes, which were slowly becoming notably harder to keep open by being lulled to sleep by his brothers warmth and soothing rocking. Ace pulled the baby close and kissed his little brother's cheek._

_"Don't worry, big brothers here…I'll protect you…"_

Ace woke to hear a loud yell before his door was slammed open by his seven year old brother dressed in blue and white pajamas. His black hair a mess from sleep as he ran for his older brother's bed and scrambled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Ace's waist for dear life. A storm raged violently outside the house; splattering the windows with so much water that all that could be seen was the sharp flash of lighting, before an explosion of thunder tore through what could have been the peaceful sound of falling rain. With each crash of thunder Luffy's grip got tighter.

" ** _ACE!!!_** "

"It's alright I got you" Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy trying to calm him down, running his fingers through the soft messy mop of black hair. Luffy was shaking, his face hidden from his face being buried in his older brother's night shirt. Another crash of thunder crashed through the night air as a blot of lighting split the stormy sky.

" ** _A…Ace…_** " Luffy looked up at his brother, his brown eyes swimming. Ace held him closer; his lips brushing the younger boys forehead before he rested his head on Luffy's head, his hand rubbing the seven year olds back.

"I'm here Luffy…I'm here…"


End file.
